yuyuhakushofandomcom-20200223-history
Younger Toguro
, more commonly known as Toguro, was the main antagonist of the Dark Tournament Saga. He is voiced by Tessho Genda in Japanese and by Dameon Clarke in the English FUNimation dub. Appearance Toguro is a tall man, almost double the size of his brother. His appearance is remarkably similar to that of a Central-Asian man, bearing a noticeable, yellowish skin color, as well as pointy eyelids. Toguro sports a jar-head crew cut, similar to those worn by army marines, and has a long, pointy chin. He is often seen wearing sharp, black sunglasses and an olive green trench coat and matching pants, that help to conceal his Olympic-level muscular physic. When Toguro releases his demon energy into his muscles, his body becomes bigger in size and strength, exponentially gaining the physical strength necessary to lift objects that weight entire tons. During this transformation, Toguro's body develops a tree branch like mutation on his chest, inevitably leading him to develop bluish-green skin with a tree bark appearance, a humongous muscular structure and a pare of tubes coming out of his shoulders. Personality Throughout the series, Toguro displays a calm, relaxed attitude, hardly ever showing any signs of emotion. His only accentuated facial signs are present when he is either very happy, usually during an exciting fight, or very angry, against posers and dishonorable people. He mostly speaks plainly and firmly to others, but is never afraid to speak his mind out loud. However, underneath this composed exterior, lies a man with a powerful, self-applying moral code, as well as a personal, and depend code of honor. Toguro prefers not to take the lives of anyone, unless the job demands it, and usually ends up apologizing for his actions afterwards. He is also very loyal to his employer, as long as he is under contract. But while in the presence of individuals who behave dishonorable, cheating, mocking, or otherwise do not follow the rules, he displays a ruthless and highly brutal behaviour. For example, during the time of the tournament's finals, Toguro literally kicking his older brother of the island and into the nearby ocean, after the older sibling had sadistically mocked Genkai for her decisions in life in front of the tournament's entire audience. Throughout the Dark Tournament, while it seemed that Sakyo was pulling the strings, it is slowly revealed that Toguro was the real one who manipulated the Tournament to his own ends; in order to get killed by Yusuke. Toguro's desire of getting killed by a human being, is later revealed to be a philosophical and psychological phenomenon, possibly derived from the trauma caused by the deaths of his students, many years prior to the series. The murderer of his students was of course the previous Champion of The Dark Tournament, a demon called Kairen. After killing the demon champion during the tournament, Toguro wished to become a demon similar to Kairen, so that he would never lose his strength because of aging, and so that he himself would one day get killed in the same manner by another human, as a means of repenting for his vindictive actions. During his trial in Spirit World, Toguro asks that he be sent to Hell (Limbo in the FUNimation dub.), insisting that he had thought a great deal about his actions and that no other place would be suited for him. However, Koenma directly tels Toguro that his actions wear never atrocious enough as to condemn him to an eternal damnation. Before entering Limbo, Genkai approaches Toguro and talk about his actions in the Dark Tournament, where she reveals that she considers Yusuke as being to closest thing she had to a son. In his own odd way, Toguro also thought the same way and says that he truly cared about Yusuke. According to Elder Toguro, Genkai and Younger Toguro were also said to of been a couple of very intimate lovers when the latter was still a human. Even though they have severed ties due to the Toguro brothers wishing to become demons after defeating Kairen in the Dark Tournament, with Genkai disgusted by such a request, the Younger Toguro still seemed to harbor feelings for her, despite mocking her old age prior to killing her. This was shown when his brother insulted her death, which resulted in him sending his brother flying off the island with a devastating kick. Synopsis History Fifty years before the start of the series, Toguro, along with his older brother, and Genkai, his "wildcat" of a lover, built a dojo together and had several people attending. However all of this was ruined when a demon named Kairen, who was the favored contestant in the Dark Tournament fifty years ago, had massacred and swallowed all of Younger Toguro's pupils and colleagues, forcing Younger Toguro into the Dark Tournament as a "guest". For three months Younger Toguro disappeared, but returned the day before the tournament with a formed team; which included his brother and Genkai. Younger Toguro's mind, however, had been incredibly warped. Younger Toguro and Kairen worked their ways to the Final Rounds, and each fought the other, with Younger Toguro coming out as the victor; which greatly resembled Yusuke Urameshi and Younger Toguro's fight. When given a chosen prize, both he and his brother chose to be demons, while Genkai, out of anger, wished to never be involved in the tournament ever again. Sometime after this, the brothers met Karasu and Bui, whom they had easily beaten. The two of them later enlisted their opponents into their group of followers, under the premise that they will one day have a rematch. Either before or after this, Karasu and Bui had worked their way into Sakyo's forces. It is also known that during Toguro's life as a demon, he had met the rambunctious, child warrior Tanaka. After defeating his opponent with no less then 3% of his strength, Toguro spared Tanaka's life, referring to him as being spineless and unworthy of getting killed at his hands. It was years later that Tanaka had grown up to become Suzuki, leader of Team Uraotogi, and swore to defeat Toguro in a fight. Unfortunately Suzuki had never made it into the finals, along with his team. Spirit Detective Saga When Tarakune kidnapped Yukina, the ice apparition, he hires the Toguro brothers and their demon mercenary group, the Apparition Gang to help make her cry. Toguro slaps her with no affect, only does she cry when his brother strangles a few of her bird friends. Before leaving, he tells Yukina that she could make it a lot less painful for herself and give up hope. Later, after Yusuke and his friends haved defeate all of the Apparition Gang,(including their elite unit the Triad, the Toguros serve as a final test. Transforming his brother into a sword, Toguro is able to contend with Kuwabara, and punch him hard enough to knock him out of the fight. Yusuke attempts to shoot him with a spirit gun, but Toguro dodges. Realizing it could be his last chance, Yusuke charges him and shoots a blast at point-blank range. However, he survived the attack by transforming his brother into a shield. Luckily, with the "power of love" Kuwabara steps back up and uses his spirit sword, after Yusuke gives him a boost of speed by firing his spirit gun at Kuwabara's back, to stab Toguro through the stomach, seemingly defeating him. Shortly after Koenma & Botan started celebrating Toguros defeat at the hands of Yusuke, George comes running into the room screaming frantically while waving a video tape around. Dark Tournament Saga Throughout the Dark Tournament, Younger Toguro made several minor appearances commenting on matches and, single-handedly winning those for his own team. He also was ordered by Sakyo to kill several people, including the tournament committee and the owner of Team Masho. Just after the Semifinals, Younger Toguro fought off against his old friend, Genkai, and managed to kill her at 80% of his power, much to Yusuke's sorrow. Younger Toguro's role came at its height when he fought a very lengthy battle against Yusuke Urameshi. For a while each of them kept increasing their strength until Younger Toguro reached 100%, and killed several audience members. Realizing many could die, Genkai possessed Pu and told Younger Toguro to kill Kazuma Kuwabara so that Yusuke's complete strength could be brought out in their fight out of rage and anger. After doing so, although Kuwabara was secretly alive, Yusuke began to gain the advantage, so much Younger Toguro was forced to go beyond his normal limits to 100% of his 100% form (In the Japanese version Toguro had powered himself up to 120%) where they each sent a major blow to each other, though Younger Toguro was unaffected by Yusuke's Rei-Gun at full power. Having used too much of his power, including his life force, by blocking Yusuke's attack, Younger Toguro's muscles crumble, and he dies. Before he died, he thanked Yusuke for allowing him to use such great strength. In the afterlife, Koenma offered Younger Toguro a light punishment because of his warrior deeds had helped him atone for his past sins (Toguro was a noble and honorable fighter who was only looking for stronger opponent to defeat him); Toguro refused and asked to be sent to the last cycle of hell (where you go under 10,000 years of torture repeated for 10,000 cycles ,then your soul ceases to exist) or Limbo in the English anime version. On his way, he chatted shortly with Genkai, who attempted to persuade him not to go to hell. Toguro asked Genkai to watch over Yusuke to ensure that he doesn't go down the same path that he did, and apologized to her for "being so much trouble" before going into hell. Techniques/Moves *'Percentage Power' (筋肉操作, Kinniku Sōsa, literally translated as Muscle Manipulation): Toguro's power is to choose how much maximum power he releases, ranging from 0% to 120%. With each increase comes a burst of spirit energy and his muscles thicken and enlarge themselves. At full power, his appearance changes drastically, affecting even his skin color, but requires to feed on souls to maintain such power, which leads him to suck out the souls of the weaker creatures of his surrounding. *'Finger Bullets' (指銃, Shi Dan): Never given an official name in either the original Japanese or the English dub, Toguro uses this technique in order to unleash long-ranged death. All he has to do is simply flick a finger and, thanks with his muscle manipulation ability, a tiny burst of vacuum erupts from the action and leaves bullet-shaped holes in whatever it hits. *'Deadly Arm Sweep' (大地裂斬, Dai Chi Retsu Zan, literally translated as Great Earth Decapitating Fissure): Never given an official name in either the original Japanese or the English dub, Toguro simply charges energy into his arm before lashing out with a backhanded sweeping gesture. This is enough to release a cutting energy wave, powerful enough to instantly kill any lower-class demon hit by it, or an energy bomb that explodes upon impact with considerable violence. Trivia *In the original Japanese version, Toguro chooses to go to Hell as soon as he reaches Spirit World. But, in the FUNimation dub. version of the series Toguro chooses Limbo. It is well known from a religious point of view that these two realms are completely different. References Category:Characters Category:Demons